sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die längste Woche
Die längste Woche ist die sechste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen muss Carrie feststellen, dass es in der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Berger immer häufiger zu Spannungen kommt. Dies scheint auch ihrem Liebsten bewusst zu sein, da dieser eine Woche Abstand vorschlägt. Unterdessen leidet Charlotte unter der Trennung von Harry. Über den Schmerz können ihr auch nicht die Söhne der Synagogen-Frauengruppe hinweghelfen. Auch wenn sie noch so toll sind, fehlt ihnen eine wichtige Eigenschaft – sie sind nicht Harry! Handlung Carrie ist als Geschworene verpflichtet. Berger bringt sie zum Gericht. Als er ihr seine Vorhaben für den Tag schildert, fragt sie ihn, ob er gar nicht schreiben wollen würde. Er reagiert verstimmt, aber sie küssen sich. Carrie versucht im Gericht, sich um ihre Pflichten zu drücken, doch die Angestellte interessiert das nicht. Während dessen ist Miranda in Eile. Sie hetzt hinaus, während Magda den weinenden Brady betreut. Charlotte ist der Synagogen-Frauengruppe beigetreten, da sie Schuldgefühle hat. Eine der Frauen will sie mit ihrem Sohn verkuppeln, und als sie das ausgesprochen hat, kommen plötzlich zwei weitere, und bieten ihr ebenfalls ihre unverheirateten Söhne an. Samantha hat für Smith einen Absolut-Wodka-Werbevertrag ergattert und nun hängt ein riesiges Plakat von ihm, nackt, an einer belebten Straße. Abends lässt sich Carrie bei Berger über die Verhandlung aus, während sie ein Restaurant besuchen. Dort begegnen sie Charlotte, die sich bei ihnen vor ihrem Date verstecken will - der Sohn einer der Frauen aus der Synagoge. Sie kann Carrie dazu bringen, sie anzurufen, um einen Notfall vorzutäuschen. Als er verschwunden ist, kommt sie zurück und isst mit Carrie und Berger. Sie beschwert sich über die rosa Nelken, die ihr das Date mitgebracht hat. Berger, der das nicht versteht, macht einen dummen Scherz. Er und Carrie streiten sich und Charlotte verschwindet schnell. Im Taxi streiten sie sich weiter und Berger schlägt eine Beziehungspause vor. Carrie will ihn umstimmen, doch Berger bleibt reserviert. Er kommt nicht mit, als sie vor Carries Wohnung halten und sagt ihr, er würde in die Hamptons fahren, um nachzudenken. Carrie lenkt ein, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie reagieren soll. Die Freundinnen diskutieren Carries Situation beim Essen. Samantha hat extrem gute Laune und verteilt Postkarten von Jarrods Wodka-Werbung. Miranda hat auf der Arbeit ein Gespräch mit ihren Partnern, da sie häufig zu spät kommt und öfter früher geht. Miranda ist verärgert und weist darauf hin, dass sie voll arbeitsfähig ist. Samantha ist mit Jarrod ausgegangen, um zu feiern, doch er ist unglücklich, da seine Freunde von den Anonymen Alkoholikern sauer sind, da er Alkohol verkauft, andere denken, er würde sich verkaufen und auch seine Mutter sei verletzt. Samantha nimmt das alles nicht ernst und will ihn überzeugen, dass ihn das noch schnell genug zur Schauspielerei bringen würde. Charlotte hat ein Date mit einem schwulen Juden, der auf Jarrod steht, doch sie sagt ihm, dass dieser auf Frauen steht. In der Synagoge macht ihr die dritte der Frauen Vorwürfe, dass Charlotte sich noch nicht mit ihrem Sohn getroffen hätte, und legt das nächste Treffen fest, ohne das Charlotte sich wehren kann. Miranda kommt heim und muss enttäuscht feststellen, dass Brady schon schläft. Sie merkt, dass sie nicht genug Zeit hat, um sich um die Arbeit und ihr Baby zu kümmern. Carrie ist beim Einkaufen, als Big anruft. Er fragt nach Berger und Carrie behauptet, es würde gut laufen, doch sie verplappert sich und erzählt, dass sie eine Pause machen würden. Das Gespräch bricht ab und Carrie erkennt, dass sie sich um ihre Gefühle kümmern muss. Sie mietet einen Wagen, um zu Berger zu fahren, doch sie würgt das Auto ab und gibt auf. Später bei Miranda zählt sie alle seine guten Eigenschaften auf und gesteht sich schließlich ein, dass sie Schluss machen muss. Magda, die Feierabend hat, bringt Brady, der anfängt zu weinen, als Miranda ihn nimmt. Sie erkennt, dass sie einfach zu viel arbeitet und kann ihren Chef überzeugen, dass sie ihre Arbeitszeit auf 55 Stunden die Woche herunterschrauben kann. Um wenigstens halbwegs bei ihrem Sohn zu sein, beklebt sie sein Mobile mit ihren Fotos. In der Stadt treffen Jarrod und Samantha auf beschmierte Plakate von Jarrods Werbung. Er will aufgeben, doch Samantha versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn schon groß rausbringen würde. Er fragt sie, ob sie sich sicher sei und Samantha zweifelt kurz, doch in diesem Moment erkennt hinter ihnen eine Horde Teenager-Mädchen Jarrod und sie stürzen sich kreischend auf ihn. Eine Woche später folgt auch das erste Filmangebot. Charlotte hat ihr drittes Date mit einem der jüdischen Söhne auf einer Feier in der Synagoge. Er ist nett und gut aussehend, doch sie sagt ihm unmissverständlich, dass sie noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung sei. Er ist nicht beleidigt und fragt sie einfach, ob sie in ihre Wohnung fahren und Sex haben wollten. Charlotte verneint, daraufhin geht er. Die anderen jungen, unverheirateten Frauen bemerken, dass nun der bestaussehendste weg sei und nur noch fette und kahle übrig wären. Hoffnungsvoll dreht Charlotte sich um und entdeckt Harry. Sie geht auf ihn zu und bittet ihn, es noch einmal zu versuchen, da sie ihn vermissen würde. Er sagt ihr, das würde ihm nicht reichen, geht auf die Knie und macht ihr den lang erwarteten Heiratsantrag, den sie auch annimmt. Carrie hat ihren letzten Tag als Geschworene. Der Mann, der am ersten Tag eine Mango aus seinem Koffer geholt hatte - was sie und Berger sehr merkwürdig und witzig fanden - hat diesmal eine Kokosnuss dabei. Carrie muss sofort an Berger denken und merkt, dass sie ihn nicht verliren will. Am Abend steht er mit rosa Nelken vor ihrer Tür und sie versuchen es noch mal miteinander. Glücklich erzählt sie ihm von der Kokosnuss und er übernachtet bei ihr. Am Morgen erwacht sie allein und findet einen Zettel an ihrem Laptop, auf dem er sich entschuldigt und schreibt, er könne es einfach nicht. Wortlos fegt Carrie die Blumen vom Tisch. Zentrale Frage *Brauchen wir Distanz, um uns nahe zu kommen? Personen und Paarungen Carrie Bradshaw - Jack Berger Samantha Jones - Smith Jarrod Miranda Hobbes Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt Magda Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6